


even if you can't hear me, i scream your name

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Like literally right at the end, M/M, Post-Battle of Starcourt (Stranger Things), Sad Ending, Steve Mourning Billy, pure angst, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: The scream that was ripped out of Steve’s throat was raw and piercing, but he barely felt it.  Barely heard it over the rushing in his ears.  It was like he was underwater, like cotton filled his head, and for a moment he couldn’t hear anything but his heart beat.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	even if you can't hear me, i scream your name

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno we rewatched season 3 and i wrote the happy ending so here's the sad
> 
> I just saw Steve cradling him so perfectly...  
> Listened to Time from Inception like a cliche bitch while writing this.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The scream that was ripped out of Steve’s throat was raw and piercing, but he barely felt it. Barely heard it over the rushing in his ears. It was like he was underwater, like cotton filled his head, and for a moment he couldn’t hear anything but his heart beat.

The Flayer sank another tentacle into Billy, lifting him up as he screamed. It went through Steve’s heart like a knife and tears fell from his eyes, streaking through the dirt and blood. Distantly, he heard Robin calling to him, yelling his name, but all he could see was Billy, all he could hear was the sound of his heart fucking _breaking_ in his chest.

When Billy was stabbed through the heart, Steve’s stopped.

Robin grabbed his arm, trying to yank him back, but he ran, scrambling down the stairs. He tripped, smashed into the wall at the bottom, but he was already in pain, already bleeding, and nothing, nothing could be as bad as watching Billy--

He shook his head, barely able to see through his tears, skidding to a stop at the edge of the courtyard. Max was above Billy, she was screaming. He knew that because her mouth was open and moving, but he still couldn’t hear over the _pounding in his ears, the sound of his blood pumping, pumping_. She didn’t even look up as he ran over, knees giving out as he saw all the black, all the sludge.

That was inside him, inside Billy. Inside _his Billy_ , who just last week had tackled him into the grass in his backyard, looking down at him like there was nothing more to do in the world than be here, with Steve. Who had talked about moving and _bringing Steve with him_ if they just saved _enough_. The Billy who was still so angry, but so close to getting out, to being free--

“Billy!” He croaked, collapsing next to him. Billy stared at the ceiling, unmoving, and Steve’s heart skipped. “Baby,” he cried, hot globs of tears burning his eyes, stinging the cuts on his face. “Baby, _please_ ,” he begged, voice raw. “ _Please_ , no, no, no…” WIth shaking hands, he lifted Billy, clung him to his chest. Billy came, limply, head lolling back. “No, no, _please_!” He wailed, fingers clenching in BIlly’s tank top. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, voice a breathy rasp. “I’m so sorry, baby, please, please…”

Max watched, frozen, as Steve cradled her brother, clinging to him. His knuckles were white as he buried his face in Billy’s neck, weeping. She didn’t wipe the tears from her face, didn’t move. Couldn’t.

Couldn’t do anything more than wait for everyone else to come down, to watch them all realize what she had. Wait to watch Robin grab Steve’s shoulder as he shook his head, clinging to Billy tighter.

Wait to see Steve fight the paramedics as they took Billy away. To see him break apart under a shock blanket, alone, on the back of an ambulance.


End file.
